


Check yes or no

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel au based on the song Check yes or no by Geaorge Straight written at the request of my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check yes or no

They were laying on their bed laughing Cas pulled against Dean’s chest with his arms wrapped around his waist. “You still chase me like when we were kids.” Cas panted wiping at the tears falling from the corners of his eyes. “You know you love it.” Dean whispered into Cas’s hair. “I do.” Cas agreed sighing happily.  
“Remember back in third grade….” Mumbled Dean absently stroking Cas’s side with his hand. “The first time you kissed me.” He added kissing the back of Cas’s neck. “Mhmm” Cas replied a smile tugging at his lips.  
~  
Cas stood at bus stop apart from the other children as he observed them playing and talking loudly about their summers.  
He watched as one of the girls waved her hand in the air and shouted hello to Dean Winchester.  
Cas’s head snapped up his eyes meeting Dean’s immediately, Dean grinned at him. That same easy grin as the first day they had met. Cas smiled back shyly shuffling his feet just as the bus pulled up.  
As always Cas was the first on the bus taking a seat in the middle by himself, he could hear the others in the back shouting to one another and calling for Dean. Cas looked out the window ignoring the other children waiting for the driver to pull away from their stop.  
He jolted suddenly when a familiar voice spoke next to him. “This seat taken?” Dean asked, his backpack loosely swung over one arm.  
Cas swallowed trying to make himself form words, he must have looked like a fish out of water trying to breathe.  
Dean’s smile fell as he turned to walk away, “No…” Cas managed to say, “it’s not taken.” He added moving his backpack from the seat to his lap.  
Dean grinned at him as he fell into the seat, “Cas, right?” Dean asked happily placing his backpack on the floor in front of him.  
Cas bit his lip “Castiel….. But Cas is fine.” He smiled twisting his hands on his knees. They were silent for most of the ride looking up occasionally, each time they made eye contact Cas blushed.  
The bus pulled up outside the school the doors opening allowing his fellow classmates to rush off the bus to find their friends.  
He and Dean were at the very back of the line when Dean turned to face him, Cas bit his lip before quickly placing a light kiss to Dean’s cheek and rushing off the bus, his face completely red.  
~  
“You avoided me all day.” Dean chuckled his breath ghosting across Cas’s ear. “In my defense I thought you would make fun of me, which if I remember correctly you did.” Cas added his cheeks tinting pink at the memory.  
“I was teasing and it was only cause I liked you.” Dean assured, his hand coming up to cup Cas’s chin and tilt his head for a kiss.  
~  
Cas had avoided Dean since that morning but it was time for class and they were seated next to each other. He hovered outside the classroom peering in searching for Dean among the faces.  
Cas jumped when he felt a finger poke into his side, “Heya Cassie.” Dean teased as he prodded at Cas’s sides. Cas felt his face grow hot, “I-I… please d-don’t tell.” he stammered. “It’ll be our little secret.” Dean winked before walking into the classroom.  
Cas could feel his stomach turning, his nerves causing him to shake. He clenched his hands into fists and walked into the room his head held up out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean making kissy faces at him.  
~  
“Everyone in our class called me Cassie until 6th grade.” Cas groaned into the kiss. “But it is a cute nickname.” Dean defended grinning at Cas. “It’s a girl’s name Dean.” Cas added pushing his face away.  
“No girl could pull it off as good as you.” Dean laughed. Cas rolled his eyes, “Let’s not forget your note.” Said Cas. “I’d rather we did.” Admitted Dean burying his face in a pillow, Cas laughed.  
~  
It had been two days since Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, and as far as he knew Dean didn’t tell anyone but continued to pick on and make fun of him.  
They were sitting in class next to each other, Cas watched Dean scribbling on a piece of paper his arm covering it so no one could read.  
Cas tilted his head to the side when Dean glanced up to see the teacher behind her desk with a book in her hands.  
“Psst….Casssss…” Dean whispered the note folded in his hand, Cas looked down ignoring him. “Cassss….” He whispered again, Cas rolled his eyes glancing up to the teacher then to Dean, “What?” he snapped but Dean just grinned at him as he passed the note.  
Cas raised an eyebrow, “Read it.” Dean instructed pointing urgently at the folded paper. He nodded as his fingers opened the wrinkled paper.  
He glanced from the paper to the teacher, finally it was completely unfolded.  
At the very bottom there were two boxes one with ‘yes’ written under it and the other with ‘no’ Cas stared at it confused.  
“I don’t understand.” Cas whispered, “Just read it.” Dean urged again and Cas nodded.  
His eyes skimmed over the letter a smile spreading across his face, his pencil was in hand. “No notes, Castiel.” His teacher tutted as she pulled the wrinkled paper from the desk.  
~  
“I can’t believe you wrote me a check yes or no letter.” Cas laughed. “Yeah well I’ma romantic what can I say?” Dean grinned cockily, his fingertips caressing Cas’s cheek. “Do you like me do you want to be my friend? And if you do well then don’t be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes check yes or no.” Cas replied with a smile on his lips. “I loved you then and twenty years later you’re a pain in my ass but I still love you just as much.” Said Dean, he pressed his lips against Cas’s.  
~  
Cas didn’t have a chance to reply but at the end of the day as they were walking to the bus he slid his hand into Dean’s.


End file.
